


Monster-Infused Competitive Sex

by milkymeats



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats
Summary: toma just wanted to play her computer game, goddamn it





	1. Chapter 1

Spending the rest of the evening playing video games on her dads' busted computer was like a tradition. A ritual that only Toma was allowed to indulge in...

 

...So having said ritual be interrupted by her dear friend, her close comrade and good buddy, was somewhat aggravating. Not that she was complaining; the interruption was more or less welcomed. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of a very important quest battle.

 

"...Scalia, c-can't this wait 'til....a-after my quest?"

 

"Nah."

 

"B-but you already interrupted me twice during this same battle!"

 

"Then maybe you should pause it."

 

"I can't p-pause in the middle of the battle! I'm fighting the...the uh...."

 

Toma desperately tries to complete her sentence...and ignore the smug asshat below her. Said asshat smirks, like an asshole.

 

"That sounds like a personal problem."

 

Toma wants to scream. And if it weren't for the fact that her parents were just downstairs, she probably would have.

 

"Tell you what," her friend starts to speak. She can barely hear her. "If you can keep playing your game and stay quiet while I suck your dick, I'll let you get back at me afterwards."

 

 _That_ was going to happen regardless of Scalia's suspect proposition. Right when she's about to give a snarky remark, she feels her friends' tongue glide up the crotch of her pants for what seems like the hundredth time.

 

"F-fine!! B-but only 'cuz I've got half my health left anyway..."

 

Scalia smirks, looking like the damn killer. Toma knows instantly that she's fucked  ~~in more ways than one~~. Almost immediately, she feels the zipper of her pants come down and her dick flies out, grasped by soft, and undoubtedly small, hands.

 

She holds back a loud groan (or at least tries to).

 

"Jeez, Toma! Sometimes I forget how much you're packin'! Nice to get a reminder now and then..." The goofy, yet still lustful, grin on Scalia's face makes her attempt at dirty talk almost hilarious.

 

Toma lets out a pained chuckled, though still remains focused on her game.

 

Her pink-haired friend looks up at her mischievously.  _'Definitely gonna change that...'_

 

Scalia wraps her small hand around the gamer's almost-eight-inch dick...and chokes at how her hand is unable to fully wrap around the damn flesh. Her no doubt dirty thoughts are interrupted by a quiet moan coming from Toma. She smirks  ~~like an asshole~~.

 

"Something wrong up there~?"

 

"N-nooo...!!"

 

_'I don't even have my mouth on her yet!'_

 

After a bit of teasing on Scalia's part, she goes back to the task at hand, which is Toma's dick. The top of it was leaking an almost continuous stream of pre-cum, making the darker girl moan at the sight.

 

Almost hesitant  _(almost)_ , Scalia licks a line up her dear friends' dick. It twitches. She giggles a little, probably thinking about something lewd and unpure like always.

 

Getting a better hold of it, Scalia suckles on the leaking tip, while simultaneously stroking the thick member in a sensual manner.

 

As she's doing this, she takes note of how many Monster cans she finds near Toma's feet.  _'Which means she's bound to have enough stamina for two, maybe three more rounds. Lucky me!'_

 

Hearing the pitiful, arousing whimpers Toma let's out, Scalia decides to take in a bit more of the shaft on her lips. She's taken about 3 inches of it when she starts to choke a little. More than annoyed at this, the pink-haired hornball damn near forces the rest of her friends' cock down her throat, but only gets down to half of it.

 

The much more hardened shaft throbs steadily as Scalia tries to stare it down defiantly. She fails.

 

_'God fucking damn it, why the hell is Toma so goddamn huge?!'_

 

She swallows hesitantly, causing the gamer above her to groan and shift in her chair. Smirking mentally, she swallows again, and almost chokes.

 

"No thrusting, asshat!!"

 

"Sorry, I'm sorry! You shocked me!"

 

Scalia pouts angrily, but continues where she left off before Toma gives her puppy dog eyes. She slowly slides her mouth back down the thick shaft, and smiles when her nose brushes her friends' pelvis without a hitch.

 

She feels Toma shudder, and almost simultaneously, she feels her own sex throb violently.

 

_'Ah, right. That's why I came here!'_

 

Having manipulated her friend clearly isn't on the forefront of her mind whatsoever.

 

Scalia grasps Toma's dick with one hand, and subtly brings the other down to her dripping panties. The moan she releases is muffled, but it's pretty obvious Toma feels it regardless.

 

Said gamer groans softly and chances a glance down at Scalia, who's damn close to inhaling her almost-eight-inch dick. Toma lets out a much louder groan, uses a free hand to grab at pink hair, and hears the unmistakable sound of her character dying in the game.

 

"Shit..."

 

Scalia, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary, sits up sharply, letting Toma's dick loose. "Well, clearly you can't multitask as great as I thought you could. Guess I'll just take care of myself!"

 

Right as she's about to protest, Toma notices how the other girls' hand is steadily moving back and forth between her thighs, and how red her cheeks had gotten.  _'Huh,'_ she thinks to herself,  _'...is that why she snuck in here earlier?'_

 

Coming to the conclusion that Scalia was just horny and wanted to get off just as much as Toma does now, she decides to take matters in to her own hands...

 

...After she gets back at her asshole of a friend.

 

* * *

 

Scalia can't feel her legs.

 

She's been sitting on Toma's lap for probably about 12 minutes and already she feels like dying. She let's loose another moan as the gamer's thumb runs over her slick clit again. She can feel her heat throb in arousal and groans even louder at the feeling of her friends' dick rub against her thick folds.

 

When Toma had suggested another deal to her, she wasn't expecting this! ...Although, she definitely was not going to complain one bit.

 

In fact, she was kind of excited about their new deal, seeing as the gamer was almost always low-key about everything and hardly ever took initiative whenever she had the chance. So having Toma take charge for once was a huge turn on.

 

_'It doesn't help that she's a huge brute, too...'_

 

The pink-haired girls' moans pick up in volume when Toma bites down on her pulse point, undoubtedly leaving a hickey.

 

"God, can...can you  _please_ ju-- ah! J-just.... _do something!!"_

 

Toma smiles mockingly. "I don't know, I'm kinda having fun just teasing you."

 

Asshole.

 

Scalia can feel her pussy walls closing around nothing but air, and she stifles another loud moan. Toma's smile widens as she presses down harder on the other girls' clit. "Oh my god...p-please... _shit_....."

 

Scalia burries her head in Toma's neck in an attempt to cover (most of) her loud moans, not wanting the bigger girls' parents to hear her. Her plan fails, inevitably, when Toma bites hard on her neck. She bites back, desperately trying to muffle the groan that comes out anyway.

 

The shorter girl lifts her head a bit to glare at the others' smug smile. "I hate you so fucking much, you asshole."

 

"Hey! You started it!"

 

She sticks her tongue out. Her next comeback is drowned out as her friend quite literally shoves three fingers in her pussy. Scalia drops her jaw in pleasure, though it doesn't last long as Toma slips her fingers back out almost immediately.

 

"Ah, what the  _fuck_!" At this point, Scalia feels like she's going to burst in seconds. She pointedly ignores Toma's smile. "You absolute fucking asshole."

 

Toma only chuckles softly, biting her neck sensually and pulling her close. It's then that Scalia feels the thick meat hiding once more in Toma's tight boxers. She jumps at the red tiger-esque tail that wraps itself around her waist. Scalia glances up at Toma, who smiles lazily.

 

"I wanna go to bed now. This chair's uncomfortable!"

 

"Oh my fucking god,  _finally_."


	2. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm someone get this kid

Being a tiger demon never truly registered with Toma, at least, not until now. 

Staring at the sleeping body of her friend, she ignored the deep pangs in her chest telling her to do something, yelling for her to take action. And it wasn't until the pink cat made a stifling yawn that she did.

Stealthily, the tiger climbs on top of her prey, calculating her next move from there. She could smell the pheromones wafting off of her friends' body, causing her dick to twitch. Her eyes were wide with lust, her dark red tiger tail swishing softly behind her. Toma doesn't remember ever being this worked up before.

Despite the urge to do something still, Toma shook herself out of it, though not willingly. Downstairs, her dad was cooking pot roast, it seemed, which, somehow, blocked out her more... feral instincts. Suppressing the urge to growl in anger, Toma hops off of Scalia and slumps downstairs, feeling slightly disappointed but not knowing why  ~~because she's an idiot~~.

Toma could hear her dad humming a strange tune as he was cooking, which put a small smile on her face. Getting closer to the table, she could see just how much food her dad made, which was probably too much but whatever.

Unfortunately, Toma's larger-than-life boner was still present(in her pants, of course), seeing as the tiger decided to ignore it, apparently. As she walks closer to her dear father, said demon chose that very moment to turn around to get something....

...And got an eyeful of his daughters' hard on.

"Pffftttt, bwahaha!!!"

Toma, obviously confused, looked at her dad as if he had a problem. The large man laughs for a minute longer, then scratches on the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle.

"Toma, dear, please take care of that before you come down to eat."

Finally taking a fucking hint, the tiger looks down at her raging boner and squeaks.

"Ahh! Sorry..." The brute had the nerve to blush.

Her dad smirks, deciding to tease his daughter a bit more. "Why not have that pinky girl help out? She still over, ain't she?"

"Ohmygoddadpleasedon't." 

* * *

 So now she was back where she started. Still swimming in raging hormones, still sporting a raging hard on.

And, of course, Scalia's fat ass was still asleep. Toma might as well just die.

She looks over at Scalia's sleeping form in desperation, trying to will her friend into waking up. When it doesn't work, the tiger just curls up on her bed and whines pitifully. She ignores the pulsing that came back almost immediately with full force.

Toma lays there for a bit, whining like the bitch ass she was, when she felt a kick to her back. It didn't hurt, obviously, but still.

Turning over, she smiles at her savior who was finally awake, and groaning like the devil that skipped out on coffee.

"Why the fuck are you fucking whining, holy shit."

"Scalia!! I need help!"

"Fuck off."

Scalia promptly pulls the covers back over her head. Toma pouts.

"N-nooo!! Come back please! Dad said I can't have dinner til' my boner goes away!!" The tiger sounds so fucking pitiful right now.

Scalia lifts the covers a bit, staring dead at Toma's puppy dog face. She scowls, trying to ignore how cute the tiger was attempting to look. "What's that got to do with me?"

"U-uhhmmm, you're good with my boners..."

Apparently, this was the right answer.

Scalia, wide awake and with a proud grin on her face, shoves the covers off the rest of her body and climbs on her pouting pal. "Damn right I am! What's your dad cooking?"

Too distracted with Scalia sitting on her lap, Toma stutters a bit. "I-uh... P-pot roast....?"

Scalia blows raspberries. "Booo!! Anything else?" She smiles teasingly while trailing her hands along Toma's boxers, getting closer and closer to her dick.

"A-ahh, uhm... Salad and....umm, s-something, I forgot..."

The pink cat smirks, but doesn't respond. Instead she runs her hand up her friends' concealed cock, and softly grips it through the material. She squeezes it a little. "Geez buddy, you know you could've just woken me up or something! How long've you had this?"

Toma groans, desperately not wanting to answer but being compelled to anyway. "Uhhhmm, a-all morning? I think?"

"What, you had a wet dream or something? Pffft, I get those all the time!"

"N-no, not that. I-I'm not sure? But it kinda hurts..."

Scalia frowns at this. "Well that sucks. Maybe try to ask your dad next time it happens? Considering you're like, a fuckin' cat demon, maybe it's got something to due with that." She squeezes tighter.

"...may-ahh! M-maybe...." Toma was damn near drenched in sweat by now, her claws digging harshly into the bed sheets. She tugs at her t-shirt. "I-it's really hot, Scalia...."

Said girl puffs air in the tigers' face. "Take your tank off then! I'm not gonna stop you."

Toma wastes no time in taking her top off, almost shoving Scalia off of her as she did so. Her pierced nipples stung in the air and she hisses. Scalia went to pull on one, causing the huge girl beneath her to hiss even louder. "Wow, heh. Bit sensitive, aren't they?"

 The tiger says nothing, but growls a bit under her breath. She huffs when Scalia pulls more on her hard nipple, pointedly ignoring the piercing.

"Uuggghh, Scalia please...." The tip of Toma's dick was poking out of her boxers now, seeking Scalia's attention.

Scalia quickly notices and rubs the head with her thumb, smiling mockingly. "Hold a minute there, buddy! Almost done!"

Unfortunately, neither Toma nor her dick agree with this. Growling, the buff tiger grabs her still smiling friend by the shoulders and, softly, pins her down on her back. Steam bellows out of her mouth.

"My turn."

* * *

 Toma's transformation from 'buff tiger bitch' to 'even buffer tiger bitch who can barely speak full sentences and is way rougher now' was a lot more attractive than Scalia had initially thought it would be.

Truth be told, she knew what she was doing from the beginning. Teasing Toma, like always, and hyping her up as much as she did was definitely going to cause some sort of reaction out of the tiger demon.

The beast hovering over her was more than she thought she would get, but you wouldn't hear her complaining about it!

The smile on Scalia's face was still present but it didn't matter because there was no doubt that all Toma could see right now was a collection of moving pheromones. Scalia groans loudly at the feel of the tigers' dick against her soaked panties.

"Fuck...."

The pink cat scrambles to shove her underwear off, feeling some of the effects of Toma's heat rolling off of her. She huffs in annoyance when they only stick to her thighs stubbornly.

Her pussy throbs almost painfully and she moans loudly. Toma laughs at her, but helps pull her underwear off. As soon as they're off, Scalia wraps her wet thighs around her partners' waist, effectively pulling her down. The feeling of Toma's thick meat on her pussy sends sharp convulsions through her body and she almost cums on the spot.

"Toma, shit... Take your goddamn boxers off...." She huffs, sounding very much out of breath.

Toma obeys without a second thought, and quite eagerly. She nearly rips her boxers to pieces, but manages to get them off properly. Her thick cock slaps against Scalia's thigh as it comes out and they both moan.

Scalia looks down at the member laying against her thigh, and her eyes widen at the size of it.  _'Shit, it got bigger, oh my god.'_

The red tigers' heat was no doubt causing this, seeing as even Toma herself was a bit surprised at her growing dick. The tip was leaking incessantly, some of the pre-cum getting on the pink cats' stomach. Scalia rubs her thighs against Toma's, trying to edge her friend to do something.

Toma responds by grabbing her thighs, and pushing them up on her chest, almost folding Scalia in two  ~~but luckily she was into that~~.

The big brutes' dick was already lined up with her friends' wet pussy, the tip rubbing up on her clit. They both moan loudly, and Toma, becoming vaguely impatient, slides her cock into Scalia's heat.

"A-ahh fuck... goddamn, Toma...." The small cat yelps. The tiger in heat starts off hard immediately, holding Scalia's thighs up and thrusting into her at a speed Scalia never thought she could go.

"Ooohhhh,  _shit_.... Toma...fuck!" Her loud moans, along with the sound of their thighs slapping together, fill the previously silent room.

Hearing her mate moan and whimper the way she was, Toma sped up, wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds. Scalia's moans grow louder at this, and she desperately tries to keep from squirting all over Toma's hard cock.

Her pussy continues to clench hard around Toma's fastly thrusting dick, the noises being created causing them both to cry out. The tiger unknowingly speeds up even more as the lewds sounds of their juices getting everywhere reaches her ears. She moans softly, which causes Scalia to groan.

The pink cat can feel her orgasm approaching rapidly, and she dig her nails into the pillow under her head to avoid scratching her mate. She purrs happily as Toma leans down to lick her cheek affectionately, her thrusts hitting harder to bring Scalia over the edge.

The smaller girls' moans hit high as she cums, her pussy squeezing her mate's thick meat. "S-shit...." Her soaked thighs twitch slightly, and she mumbles quietly, seemingly content.

Toma, on the other hand....

"U-umm, i-if you're too tired, I can finish myself off..." Just as she tries to pull out, though, Scalia stops her  ~~with her pussy~~.

"Just a minute, cutie!" The small, sex-dazed cat sits up tiredly, leaning most of her body weight on her tiger mate. She looks up at her cutely. "You didn't cum yet..! A-and I'm still horny so we gonna go at some more, alright!?"

She sounds so fucking drunk.

Toma blushes hotly. "Are you sure? I...you sound really tired an--aahhn!!"

Apparently, grabbing people by the dick is okay now. Toma has no idea when she even pulled out but whatever.

"Look, you're still hard! I don't mind another round or two, you cute ass brute. You're in heat and I'm damn horny so whatever!"

"Aaahh o-okay, okay..! P-please stop squeezing, I'm sensitive..."

In a matter of seconds, Toma has Scalia flipped on her stomach, her ass in the air and a pillow under her belly to keep her balanced (cuz fuck knows she's gonna need it).

Scalia grips the pillow she has her face buried in and gives a mumbled 'okay' to Toma, who had been waiting anxiously.

As soon as she gets it, the tigers' thick cock is back in her faster than she was expecting. The force sends her forward a bit --the pillow thankfully stopping her from going far-- and she feels her pussy being pounded harder than ever and she wants to cry because it feels so good and Toma is doing so great and--

She let's out a cute moan that cuts her rambling thoughts off and brings her back to the present, where she's being damn near reamed open by her mate.

_'God she's really going at it, holy fuck... I'm definitely gonna be sore tomorrow, jesus....'_

All of a sudden, Scalia feels the huge dick slide roughly out of her, before being shoved back even rougher. "Ooooohh!! S- _shit!_ O-oh god.... Fuck Toma,  _harder_ please..!!!"

The desperation in her voice seems to reach Toma, as she pounds harder at Scalia's request, moaning and whimpering as her dick is squeezed by the tight, throbbing pussy engulfing it.

Scalia squirts without notice or warning, her moan silent but clearly full of expression. Her cum spurts out of her hard, drenching Toma's sheets and the pillow beneath her. Both of their thighs are undoubtedly sticky and messy with cum, but it's not like that's a first so they don't really care.

When Scalia finally comes down from her high, Toma is back to thrusting, twice as hard this time. The tiger can feel her own orgasm approaching, fast and hot and bubbly, she's surprised she was even able to hold out this long.

Toma groans, thrusting faster as she desperately tries to close in on her own release, gripping thick thighs needily. Beneath her, Scalia's face is nearly submerged in the pillow. Her moans muffled, yet still quite loud.

The pink-haired girl can feel her orgasms running down her thighs, and even more of her fluids gushing out of her beaten pussy.

She grips down hard on the bed sheets when she hears Toma's moans get louder, her thrusts seemingly speeding up even more.

The tigers' hard dick rams into her slippery pussy a couple more times before she stiffens. Almost instantly, load after load of Toma's thick cum squirts into Scalia's pussy, and she moans loudly.

The thick meat continues to throb inside of her and she squeaks, squirting along with her tiger mate, for the third time that evening, her red pussy quivering incessantly. Toma's orgasm doesn't seem to end, her hips bucking and her dick still pulsing, inadvertently causing Scalia's orgasm to draw on as well.

"Oohhh god..." Scalia mumbles, her thighs twitching in the aftermath. "Shit, you came a lot, fat ass."

Toma whimpers in response. The red tiger slowly eased her dick out of Scalia's pussy, the two of them groaning at the sensitivity. Thick globs of cum runs down Scalia's thighs and onto the bed, but neither of them can bring themselves to care.

Toma's soft whimpering was starting to turn Scalia on but she pushed it down, in case her mate was too worn out to go again. Luckily, the not-so-subtle thrusts against her backside proved otherwise. She smirked over her shoulder, moaning quietly. "You still up for more, huh, tiger?"

"K-kind of, yeah..." The tiger whined, keeping her dick in between the pink-haired girls' plump cheeks. "Round three?"

"Hell yeah, go get the lube! Let's do my ass this time!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another fucking chapter plus new writing style

**Author's Note:**

> i busted a nut writing this, jesus christ


End file.
